dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorph Facehugger
The facehugger is a parasitoid; its only purpose is to make contact with the host's mouth for the implantation process, by gripping its long, bony finger-like legs around the victim's head and wrapping its tail around the host's neck, then slowly tightening the tail in order to make the host gasp for oxygen and be rendered unconscious. By this point, the facehugger will have inserted a tube-like proboscis into the mouth and down the throat of the host, supplying the host with oxygen while implanting an embryo. Attempts to remove facehuggers generally prove fatal—the parasite will squeeze the host's neck with its tail, while the facehugger's acidic blood deters cutting it off. Not only this, but its grip is so firm, peeling it off would result in tearing off the host's face. In Aliens, a number of facehuggers are observed in stasis and accompanying medical notes indicate that at least one of the human hosts died during removal. However, it is also seen in the same film that it is possible to remove the facehugger if it is grabbed before it can make contact with the subject's face, although it takes considerable strength to pull it away. Over time, a facehugger's outer epidermis becomes solidified and hardened by a chitinous layer of silicon. Once the alien embryo is safely implanted, the facehugger detaches and dies. Later, a larval Xenomorph, known as a Chestburster, will erupt from the host's chest. Facehugger's produce a variety of creatures depending on Host Warrior(Human) Drone(Grox, Ork) Predalien(Yautja, Eldar) However certain breeds of Xenomorph require a pure Xenomorph(comes from any host) the Purestrain facehugger is determined by a Die roll of D20 ''1-15 = Regular'' ''16-20 = Purestrain'' Purestrains cause a Praetorian to be born, and the Praetorian morphs into whatever the Hive needs(adjustable dififculty level) Ravager Praetorian Carrier Queen Facehugger Profile Wounds: '''5 Facehugger Traits/Talents/Gear '''Traits: Facehug Facehug: Facehuggers while not seemingly threatening carry a dark purpose, to Impregnate hosts with newborn Xenomorphs who will violently erupt the host's chest cavity within hours or even days of Implantation, if a character is facehugged(and not wearing Power Armor/Mega Armor/Tactical Dreadnought armor) the victim must take a very hard (30-) strength test, if the test is failed the Facehug is successful and implantation will begin, attempting to remove a Facehugger without proper gear(medicae center medical tools) the Facehugger will drip acid blood on it's host, however some creatures are immune to these(Space Marines robust innards for instance will digest them, Tyranid Organism's are immune to these procedures, Orks must pass a strength test to tear it from the face and due to Orkoid physiology Orks can rip it off without fear of much damage from the acid) Facehuggers will lose 1 Wound every 5 turns spent not on Hive Webbing unless riding a Carrier. Once a Facehugger attaches, it will take 1d12 hours before the Embryo is Implanted. The Player or NPC in question will be unconscious for 1d12 hours after being facehugged and failing a strength test to dislodge it. If implantation is successful the player will be incubating the Xenomorph for 1D5 days afterwhich the Xenomorph will attempt to burst out. Chestburster The Chestburster (variously: Chest Burster, Chest-Burster or chestbuster) is the infant (or nymph, because it resembles the adult and does not form a cocoon to reach maturity) stage of a Xenomorph. It is most well known for its horrific method of gestation — as an embryo it is implanted into a host lifeform's chest cavity by a Facehugger, and upon maturing it will erupt violently from the host's chest, killing them in an incredibly bloody and traumatic fashion. Chestbursters are small, generally not more than a foot tall and around two feet long including their tails, although larger examples have been seen. Chest Burster's can move 6 meters per turn and can bite for 1D5 Damage, they also have 3 wounds. a Chestburster cocoons and will hibernate for 1D5 hours before turning into whatever the host species spawned. Category:Factions - Xenomorphs